1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to intelligent backup systems, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for intelligently backing up selected data from a host computer's main storage drive to prevent loss of data or user productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computers have become an integral necessity in both the work and home environment. For many people, personal computers have become their main communication system, which can be used for sending and receiving electronic mail (i.e., e-mail), transferring files over a local area network (LAN), and communicating over the world wide web via the Internet. Because people have placed such a high level of dependence on their personal computers, when a failure (i.e., crash) to either a hardware or software component occurs, the user will generally suffer greatly in terms of productivity loss.
Many times, failures to either hardware or software components can lead to the complete loss of personal data, which many times cannot be recovered using standard data recovery tools. In efforts to remedy the severity of such data loss, many people perform routine backups of there entire hard drives or files. In this manner, if an unrecoverable failure were to occur, the user would only lose the data that was created between the last backup operation and the unrecoverable failure.
Unfortunately, relying on periodic backups of a computer's storage drives (i.e., hard drives) does not eliminate the loss in productivity suffered while the failure is being attended to, and the need to reconstruct all of the lost data that was created between the last backup and the failure. To further complicate the reconstruction process, most of today's computer software products have to be installed using complex installation software that is designed to place each component of the software product in the correct system folder location, registry file, startup files, etc., in order to preserve proper functionality with the computer's operating system. As a result, even though the entire contents of a backup can be retrieved from the backup media, the restoring of a subsequently repaired storage drive will require a substantial amount of reconstruction.
Although the restoration of failed storage devices can sometimes be a trivial process when only a minor number of programs are re-installed onto the failed computer system, most of today's computer systems use a wide number of programs, each requiring custom installation for proper operation. Furthermore, because most computer users purchase, update and modify computer programs over the Internet, it is often impossible to reconstruct the original state of all programs, patches or executables that are loaded onto a computer without keeping detailed logs of where each component was acquired. As a result, when attempts to reconstruct a user's computer system are attempted, many of the originally installed software programs or components may not be installed because they are no longer available or supported by the original supplier.
In spite of the fact that most failures that are a result of a hardware malfunction or a software problem can be fixed, either by complete replacement or by performing repairs, users still experience data losses that produce harsh penalties in productivity or require significant down time. That is, even if users systematically backs up their system regularly, some amount of data will be lost between the time of the last back up and the subsequent restoration. In certain circumstances, even if only a small amount of data is lost, that small amount may translate into many hours of reconstruction time. Furthermore, if the lost data was a time sensitive piece of data, reconstruction over many hours or days may not be acceptable.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an intelligent backup system and method for implementing the system to protect data of a computer's storage drive in case a system failure occurs. There is also a need for a system and a method for implementing the system that will enable a user to continue working from the intelligently backed-up data after a system failure occurs, and then restore the failed system after the system failure is intelligently identified and repaired.